Standing Still
by Raichuu
Summary: Another sequal/side story of The 6th Pilot. Takes place after Hero.


Disclaimer: Not mine! Though maybe if someone died and left Gundam Wing to me, that would make me a VERY happy girl ^_^ Oh, Standing Still is a song by Jewel. That's also not mine. The only thing that is in this story is Jen and Katie. Kaylee belongs to Ashlabo.

AN: This fic was written for a friend of mine: KT_Lain.

"Blah blah" –Talking

'Blah blah' -thoughts (sometimes)

~*~ Dream/Remembering

Standing Still 

~By Raichuu

The circus is a place for smiles, laughs, and good times. But for the people working it, day in and day out, it gets tiresome, lonely, and boring. The circus travels to a place that needs a little cheer that's why they are setting up camp on the colony, L6. 

This circus was home to a teenager no older then 19 named Trowa Barton. He lived here with his older sister Catherine. No one knows for sure if they are really brother and sister. But it didn't matter to these two; they are all the family they have.

And as a good older sister, Catherine is noticing a change in her brother. Since the war ended he is trying to be more open. It's only been a year so not much has changed. He shows small smiles at times; he even laughs at jokes. Although Catherine is working with him to open up more, he is still closed off. The wall he put up is to high to jump over, even for him. She knows some day something will make that wall fall over.

~********~

_Cuttin' through the darkest night in my two headlights  
Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here to the twilight  
There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right  
You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight_

~********~

Trowa was doing his act for tonight: summer salts in mid-air, the balance beam, and stuff like that. He worked as if nothing was wrong with him. He acted that way as well, but on the inside he was dieing. He was lost and confused. When the war ended, so did his _life_. He was missing something, but he is not sure on what that something is.

Once he was finished with his acts for tonight, Manager told him to stop till tonight.

"You've been at it since six in the morning. It's now four in the afternoon. Take the next four hours off. Have some fun!" Manager told him and walked away hoping that the troubled clown would take his advice.

You didn't have to go very far to find Trowa. When someone tells him to take the rest of the day off, he goes inside his trailer and just sits there. Thinking about … nothing.

"Come on Trowa, you need to a little more cheerful. Clowns aren't supposed to be glum." Catherine said as she opened his trailer door with a tray of food in her arms.

Trowa looked up at her, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Just let go of everything. Here, I brought you some lunch. And, since you're the only one of us with the rest of the day off, could you go to the store and pick up a few things for me?"

Trowa nodded. She put the plate of food on the table; a ham and turkey sandwich with chips. Only when she left him alone in his trailer did he get up and begin to eat the food.

_~********~_

_Do you want me, like I want you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?_

_~********~_

Katie Haines stared out the window and watched as the rain hit the pains of glass. She didn't understand why she felt so empty. Once Katie took up part time classes she thought she wouldn't feel this way anymore; she was wrong. If anything, watching the other students in college made it worse. The couples always seemed to be laughing at her as they pasted in the halls. Katie jumped when a voice spoke; she didn't even hear her friend come into the room.

"I wish you would tell me what's wrong." Jen leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. She stood 5 feet 8 inches tall; for a girl's frame, that is quite tall. She cut her blonde hair when the war ended, the entire way up to her shoulders. But it's been a year since then so it was now half way down her back. Her blue eyes were bright, but not really full of life. Of course you couldn't tell this unless you are close to her.

"I'm fine, really. Just thinking about stuff is all." Katie said, she hoped it sounded strong; it would only make things worse if it sounded saddened. Katie stood up and walked out of her room and down the hall to the stairs.

Katie is not very tall; she stands 5 feet 3 inches. Her dark hair hasn't changed much; it is still the same length as it always was; right above her shoulders. Jen could see sadness in her friends brown eyes. But she knew when to drop and subject, and now was not one of those times.

"Katie, your upset. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

Katie sighed and turned to face Jen, "Cause it's really none of your business. And besides, it's nothing I can't handle!" She snapped.

Used to this fight, Jen snapped right back at her, "I'm sorry for caring! I'm sorry for ever trying to help you!" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I'm sorry I didn't… Katie, why won't you let me in?"

"We need food, you ate it all. You know, I really hate you! You eat so much and yet stay so thin!" Katie smiled at her and walked downstairs.

_~********~_

_Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?_

_~********~_

"Fine… avoid me, but you can't for long." Jen said to herself and watched as her best friend went to the store for food, they did not need. Jen walked down the steps followed by a now fully-grown, big, brown and black dog. 

"So… What should we do about her, hmm Snickers?" Jen reached behind her and pet the massive dog behind the ear. As she walked past a window, she could have sworn she saw a brown-braid fly past the window.

"No… I'm seeing things…" She told herself and threw herself on couch and flipped on the TV. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching her. But it was soon pushed out of her mind when she saw an advertisement for the circus.

"That's perfect!" She jumped off the couch, causing Snickers the dog to yelp in surprise. "Trowa's in town… Now all I have to do is get some tickets…" Something caused a loud crash outside by the shied. "Damn cats! If I told Mandy once, I told her a hundred times, keep your cats outta our yard! Snickers! Go get 'em!"**(1)**

Jen opened the door and Snickers went flying by her and running towards the source of the crash. "If it's that white one again, I'm gonna- Snickers? What's wrong boy?" Snicker's was standing there growling at something on the other side of the shied. They way he was standing made Jen's guard go up. She wished she had a gun, but all she had was a, she looked around, a large stick. She picked it up and walked slowly over to where Snicker's was. Not making a sound she signaled the well-trained dog to jump at the thing. 

He jumped and pinned somebody to the grounded, growling in his face. When she walked over to see who it was, her smirk vanished. What met her eyes was not what she expected.

"Snicker's! Down boy!" She pulled him off the man, saying things like good boy or nice job, to the dog.

The man stood and dusted himself off, "That mutt could kill a guy!" He said.

"That's what he's trained to do. What are you doing here, Duo?"

Once they got inside, Duo explained what he was doing before he got jumped by the large dog.

"So… You're here to help Trowa. I got that. But why again?" Jen asked.

"He's my friend. I can't help it. He's depressed, even if he won't show it." Duo sighed.

"Well… I have an idea, if you're willing to listen." Jen smirked at Duo's look. After some explaining, they both agreed on a plan. "The TV said it's booked for tonight. We don't get a lot of entertainment on this colony, we take what we can, I guess."

"Well… I know one way we can get tickets for tonight. Can I use your phone?" He didn't wait for an answer before dialing up Relena's number. Once the other line was picked up he frowned, "Is Miss Relena Peacecraft in?" Duo made himself sound important so Relena would get the message. He was hoping to catch her before she went into a meeting.

** She'll be around in a minute, Can I- Hold on. She just stepped into her office. Can I ask who's calling?** A snobbish voice said over the phone.

"Duo Maxwell." He thought he heard the girl on the other line sigh with detest.

**One minute please. **

Once Relena picked up the phone, Duo jumped into explaining everything. With how long this was taking, Jen was sure Katie was going come in any minute. By the time he hung up the phone, he was smiling.

"Two tickets for tonight's show, done. Now, just make sure they meet."

"Good, now get out of here! Katie will be home soon!"

_~********~_

_Mothers on the stoop, boys in souped-up coupes on this hot summer night  
Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and the choice that's right_

_I roll the window down, feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
Feel broken down, I feel broken down_

_~********~_

Katie walked up and down the isles of food. They do not need anything, but she had to get out of the house for a while. And since it stopped raining, she thought this was the perfect time. But it was also, always a good time to buy snack foods.

"No… No… I'll get fat off of these… Eww! Who's ever heard of pineapple flavored chocolate, Well, I'll just pretend I didn't see that." Katie was running off a list in her head and checking off the things they might need like: cookies, chips, candy, and anything with sugar.

When she was finally done with her shopping she went to the check out line that was a mile long.

"And here I thought this colony was empty…" Katie said to herself.

_~********~_

_Do you need me, like I need you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?_

_~********~_

Trowa walking into the grocery store with Catherine's list of a few things they'll need for dinner tonight. As he passed one of the snack food isles he heard someone talking to himself or herself.

It did not take long for him to find everything he needed. He walked up to the checkout line; by this time no one was waiting in line. Once he paid the employee he walked out of the store and down the road, passing a short, dark haired girl packing her car with a few bags. He didn't look, just kept walking forward. 

Katie put the last of her bags into the car and jumped in the front seat. Why, all of a sudden, did she just get a feeling like she was leaving something behind?

_~********~_

_Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
Was that you passing me by?_

_~********~_

Katie was just putting things away in the cabinets when Jen walked into the kitchen with a smirk, and a gleam in her eye.

"What did you do?" Katie asked looking at her.

"Me? Nothing! I didn't do a thing." Jen smiled innocently.

"Why do I doubt that?" Katie went back to putting the stuff away trying to ignore Jen running around the house, knocking things over as she slides past, and turning around to go back the other way. Katie started looking for the sugar she hide making sure it was all still there. Once she saw that Jen has not gotten into the sweets Katie was convinced the blonde blur has cracked.

When Jen went flying past again with a box, she tripped and fell over one of the dogs bones.

"You'd think a pilot with your _skills_ would be more graceful." Katie said between giggles. Jen was laying belly up on the floor her hair was going every which way because it fell out of it's tie. Her one of her legs was folded under her, and the other was lying off to the side. Good thing she's flexible, Katie thought. The box she was running around with was on the other side of room now flipped upside down.

"Instead of standing there, laughing, help me up! My left arm is starting to go numb." Jen said rather grumpily.

Katie helped her back to her feet; she couldn't stop laughing. It was priceless. Granted, Jen took a spill like that every now an then once or twice a day, but not like that. But every time it was always the dog's fault somehow. **(2)**

"What's in the box anyways? I don't remember ever seeing it before." Katie asked when Jen stopped rubbing the back of her head and picked up the small box.

"This is becoming more trouble then it's worth," Jen glared at the box.

"Huh?" Katie asked confused.

Relena had gotten the tickets for the show no problem. The only problem was getting the tickets with out Katie noticing them. Duo went around to the side of the house but Snicker's kept chasing from one side to the other. So Jen had to race for one side to the other trying to get Snicker's in the house away from Duo. Once Jen had gotten the tickets in the house the other problem was Duo. Which, by the way, was still out in the back yard running for his life. 'I probably shouldn't have made the fence that high…' Jen thought and handed the box to Katie.

"Here, hold this, don't open it. I'll be right back!" Jen dashed off outside and whistled. Snicker's came running up to her in a few seconds. When she saw Duo come out from the side of the house he sent the dog a nasty glare that promised pain next time he saw him. 

"Sorry Duo, now get out of here!" Jen whisper/yelled over to him, and opened the door to let Snicker's in the house.

_~********~_

_Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow_

_~********~_

Katie couldn't help but be curious about what was in the box. Jen hide it somewhere in the house, and Katie didn't know all the hiding places as well as her friend did.

It was almost eight o'clock, and Katie hasn't eaten. Jen kept saying they were going to go out, but that did not seem to be happening soon. When Katie reached inside the fridge did Jen take the box out of hiding and hand it Katie. 

"Think of it as an early Christmas present!" Smiling Jen handed over the box.

"Christmas was last month…" Katie reminded her.

"Fine, then an early birthday gift." Jen sighed.

Katie opened it and blinked at what was inside. Circus tickets. Why on Earth did Jen think she wanted these?

"Jen, I-" Katie was cut off as she was dragged out of the house.

_~********~_

_Do you love me, like I love you?  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?_

_~********~_

Duo set everything up with Catherine, and surprisingly she was very helpful in this manner. "Ok, so once the show ends-"

"I know what to do, Duo. I have to get ready. The show is going to start soon." She waved him off and went back stage. Since he didn't have a ticket, he would just have to find something to do till the show was over.

"Why'd you drag me here? If you like the circus this much, why not just go by yourself?" Katie asked once they found their seats.

"I'm not a big fan of the circus, now hush. They're starting." Katie rolled her eyes at Jen.

Once the show started Katie couldn't take her eyes off one of the clowns in particular. His hairstyle was different from the rest. Katie smiled to herself; she had to remember to thank Jen later for this. There was Trowa Barton doing flips in the air and on the high wire. The night of the concert came flooding back to her.

~*~

"I don't see you here with anyone else, little lady. Why not just come with me and let's go have some fun." A big balky man told Katie, as he grabbed her wrists.

"Let me go! Stop!" Katie protested and pulled against his grip.

He was in the process of dragging her out when another man stepped in front of him. One with a strangle hairstyle; half his hair covered one of his green eyes. He was taller then the man that had a hold of Katie.

"Believe the lady said, let go." Trowa said not backing down as the other man glared daggers at him.

"And how are you, wimp? Her date?" The bigger man sneered. Taking his changes he swung at Trowa. Trowa easily dodged it and threw a punch back at him, hitting him square in the gut.

The bigger man released his hold on Katie, and Trowa walked up to her and took her arm to lead her away. The man sneered, and got back up.

"Don't know what she sees in you. Your not even man enough to finish your own fights."

"I've already won," Trowa said. To prove his point he kissed her softly on the lips.

~*~

Katie brought her fingers up to her lips and smiled. She didn't realize she was blushing till Jen asked her why. She blushed even more when Jen asked a question about the clown.

Jen smiled to herself. Things were going as planned.

_~********~  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye? _

_~********~ _

After the show was complete they headed over to the animal cages. Jen wanted to see lions and their new tiger. Jen looked up to see Catherine walking by. Katie was busy watching the tiger to notice.

"Hello Jen," Catherine said with a smile.

Katie's head snapped up, not expecting someone to sneak up on them.

"Hey Cathy! How's it going?" Jen smiled, "Katie, I'll be right back ok? You can stay here and play with the lions." Jen and Cathy walked off talking like friends that haven't seen each other in years. When in reality they only met a few hours ago.

"Think this will work?" Jen asked Catherine once they got into position.

"If it doesn't, I don't know what will…" Catherine sighed hopelessly.

_~********~_

_Was that you passing me by?  
Are you passing me by? (Passing me by)  
Do you want me? (Passing me by)_

_~********~_

Katie was just looking at the big cat in front of her. His golden eyes seemed to be focused on something behind. She spun around hoping it was just nothing, but it was the clown. He was still in his outfit, but the mask was gone.

He stood 5 inches taller then Katie at 5 feet 8 inches. His brood shoulders showing he worked out often. The slight tan told Katie he's been away from Earth for only a few months. His hair and eyes haven't changed from their deep brown and crystal green. Katie felt her knees start to shake a bit from the sight in front of her. 

"Hello Trowa, it's been a while." She said when she finally found her voice.

Trowa nodded to her, "Hello, Katie."

_~********~_

_Do you need me, like I need you too?  
And do you want me, like I want you?_

_~********~_

"Move over! I can't see!"

"Your standing on my foot… Remove it!"

"OUCH! What the heck was that?"

"Probably one of Cathy's knives…"

"You could be right, cause your still standing on my foot!"

"Sorry!"

"Hush! Now let's watch!"

Kaylee who joined their group to see how things went made the last comment. Heero had come too, but he was staying well away from the group of people. If they were caught, he didn't want to be found by Trowa right now.

"What's happening? I can't see."

"Well… They're talking. That's good! He's not Mr. Silent Boy for nothing. I'm surprised he can talk."

The girls, and Duo, were watching the couple from behind some crates not far away. Passing stranger's gave them a weird look and walked quickly away. 

Trowa was something Katie around the animal cages, one of Trowa's favorite places, Katie soon found out. When Trowa stuck his hand in the lion's cage, Katie gave a startled gasp as the large cat raced up to his hand, but he did nothing more then rub up against it. Trowa encouraged her it was ok. Once she petted his large head she pulled her hand out. For some reason those huge pearly white teeth didn't scare him.

When Trowa finally invited Katie for dinner in his trailer and closed the door behind them, did the group cheer silently.

"Finally… No more brooding Trowa…"

"Or upset Katie…" Two girls said at the same time.

"Well… as fun as this has been, I need to be getting home. Bye everyone!" Jen called as she run off to the car.

Duo smirked to himself but it did not go unnoticed by Kaylee, "Ooh no, Duo Maxwell! She'll kill you!"

"What if they just met? A push in the right direction?" Duo asked her with big eyes and innocence in his voice.

"What kind of plan do you have?" Kaylee asked, and draped her arm over his shoulders and walked with him back towards Heero and hers apartment. Waving a goodbye to Cathy they disappeared around a corner. Heero nodded to her and walked off after his girlfriend and his best friend. Listening to their plans of another match making scheme, he heard Duo call; 'Operation Party Night'.

_~********~  
Are you passing me by?_

_~********~_

END

1) LOL! I couldn't help it! Mandy is a neighbor of mine. Her mother lives with her and She has all these cats! Hundreds. They are always going after my rabbits, teasing my cats, and getting into everything. I don't like her if you can tell. Don't get me wrong! I a HUGE cat fan, but when I get yelled at for even looking at the cats I get chased around my yard with a stick! *Shudders* Not even safe in your own yard…  
  


2) If you know me well enough, you'd know that this is so true… But I do it on my own just find with out the help of any out side force.  


There you have it folks! Yet another side-story to The 6th Pilot. It's not really a side-fic if it's taking place after the main story is it? Anyways! This fic is for my friend KT_Lain. Ok… 2 more fics then I can get to the real sequel to T6P. I haven't thought of a name for it though… I have a plot. And other madness… Anyways! Visit the home of Raichuu and Ashlabo at: www.angelfire.com/anime2/raichuu 


End file.
